


沉沦Sink Snto Depravity

by Paraly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Gen, Harry Potter is a Devil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: Tom有一次完成了他的“小游戏”，但他仍然毫无证据地被质控成为罪犯，在禁闭室里，一个自称是恶魔的黑袍男人出来了……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 1





	沉沦Sink Snto Depravity

弃权申明：我只拥有这个短篇，其他的一切都不属于我。  
又及：我的名字借用了罗琳女士的哈利波特，斯莱特林也不属于我。

………………分割线…………  
魔力在血液里沸腾，兴奋感灼烧着神经，汤姆侧坐在亚麻色的床单上，身体靠在孤儿院常年潮湿的墙壁上，透过模糊的窗子看着门口生锈褪色的铁栏杆，发出一声满足的叹息。耳边还回响着比尔的尖叫，手间几乎还能感觉的到兔子的余温。这是一天中最美妙的部分。尽管他认为这个白痴还需要不少时间来发现房梁上的死兔子。

这样的享受从来不会持续多长时间。他又被关进了那个阴冷黑暗的地下室，时间短暂的只够他把偷来的苹果和宠物蛇塔纳托斯放进自己肥大衬衣的口袋，如果它可以被叫做衬衣的话。

每次都是这样，即使他们从未找到过证据，当人们迫切地需要一个替罪羊的时候，阴沉的怪胎总是一个最佳选择。他无声地笑了，嘴角上扬出一个讽刺的弧度。握拳，地下室唯一的烛光随之熄灭，他把自己完全浸透在黑暗里。

他不是那些白痴，需要依靠烛光向上帝祈祷，上帝并没有阻止他忠诚的信徒的兔子在自己的手指间挣扎。只要有水，有食物他就能够不大困难地度过这段时间。如果感到害怕，他会嘲笑自己的，但他从未使自己失望过。

蜡烛没有再被点燃。当黑暗模糊了时间的界限，他突然惊醒，心脏剧烈收缩，胸腔被无形地压力挤压着，他能听到自己的魔力将墙壁撕裂的声音，他意识到，有一些东西改变了……

一个男人出现在他面前，一袭黑衣，略微凌乱卷曲的黑发，还有脸侧锋利的边缘。他是特别的，他将自己从黑暗中分割出来，而不是让自己的颜色被黑暗淹没，他的眼睛泛着病态的莹绿色光泽，透露出一种危险的警告。

“你是谁！谁放你进来的！”汤姆用上了最有力度的语调，就像面对自己的“同伴”一样，他将自己的声音渲染上威胁。“告诉我！”

男人只是轻轻地笑了，表现出兴致盎然的模样，像是在看一个垂死挣扎的猎物“我是哈利波特，我是一位恶魔。很高兴认识你。”他不在意地向汤姆伸出手。

“别想骗我！”汤姆吼道，试图站得更直，身体前倾。

男人耸了耸肩，露出一副不在意的表情，把目光移向别处。“给你讲个故事吧，一个被别人叫做怪胎的男孩因为掐死了同伴的兔子而被关进地下室，现在，恶魔想要和这个男孩签订契约。”

“塔纳托斯，咬他。”汤姆低嘶道。他没有回答这个奇怪的男人，他讨厌和琢磨不透的人说话，这让他失去了话语中的主导地位。

他看着自己的宠物像弹簧一样从口袋底窜出去，然后瞬间被面前的怪物捏住头部。“塔纳托斯？不错的名字，真是可惜。”危险的笑容下，他的宠物蛇在男人的指尖化为黑色的灰烬。

“你为什么要这样做？”他再次抛出一个问题作为回应，语句中带着显而易见的谨慎，大脑内齿轮飞速运转。“灵魂能让我强大，而我可以给你力量。”对方向前靠近了一步，弯下腰，在耳边低语。“一笔不赔的交易，你难道不想把比尔那样的人挂在屋脊上？”

一缕红光从猎物的眼底划过，恶魔满意地笑了。

“我愿意。”

果然，就是这样，一切都是理所当然……

“我该叫你什么？”

“马沃罗。”

……

“起床了，孩子们！”孤儿院院长尖利的吼声从楼下传来，木质的破旧楼梯在她肥大的脚掌下发出呻吟。如果失去声音的话她会变得更迷人。汤姆着实想到，他会这样做的，如果不需要太大代价的话。

汤姆把褪色的被子推到一边，幽怨地看了窗子，然后无视冽风下叮当作响的生锈栏杆，对着自己运动鞋上新磨出的毛边皱眉。

当汤姆终于穿上衬衣，已经过去了不少时间，这不能怪他，比较这里的生活从来没有什么乐趣。他自然地抽出枕头下的玻璃碎片，查看自己锁骨下的标记，这是他3个月来养成的习惯。

男人离开已经有3个月了。那个奇怪的男人，在黑暗中突然出现，杀死了塔纳托斯，给他打上蛇形标记后就不再出现过。一个宠物很好找。熬过寒冬，就会有第二个，第三个塔纳托斯，但这个标记，有着完全不同的含义。

它早已浸入皮肤，不可磨灭地，成为了自己一部分，或者说，带走了一部分的自己。

这场交易，是完全失败的，至少是就目前而言，他没有从中得到任何东西。仅仅是为了一个模糊的概念，他做了，他亲手签下了条款。他为自己的愚蠢感到不堪……

肺部好像被什么东西猛烈挤压着，他的手剧烈抖动，玻璃碎片在地板上粉碎。标记突然变得清晰可见，墨绿色的边缘突然与周围苍白的皮肤划清界限。标记裂开了，他的皮肤在渗血。剧痛，然后是强烈的剥夺感，他不再属于自己了，这个念头让他感到恶心。他冲进洗手间，用手撑住洗手台干呕，身体克制不住地颤抖……

“快点！孩子们，今天有客人要来！”窸窸窣窣的声音终于从长有青苔的木门里传来。可以很轻易地想象到那群白痴们翻箱倒柜地狼狈模样。

每一个被尊称为客人的人都是拯救孤儿院运营经费紧张的救世主，他们的到来意味着一个孩子可以回归正常的生活。但不会是汤姆。比起阴沉的怪胎，他们更喜欢那些终日脸上挂着荒谬的傻笑的白痴，无论他们是多么愚蠢的可怜。

…

“孩子们，这位是波特先生。”孤儿院院长，一位他永远不会尊称为夫人的人，正在用她戴满戒指的粗大的手指粗鲁地指着他们面前这位高大瘦削的男人。男人一头凌乱微卷的黑发，黑色高领毛衣外的纯黑的风衣没有一点图案。如果没有那双眼睛，那双莹绿色的眼睛，黑色将是他身上的全部颜色。

“波特先生，这是比尔，特兰西和伊文，我们这里最听话的几个孩子。”奉承的笑容在此时很容易沾染上讽刺的意味。“不必了，女士。”波特先生举起一只手礼貌地打断对方，“我想要汤姆·里德尔。”

接待室里的抽气声完美的满足了汤姆的报复的快意。

……

“还有什么要做的么？”公式化的语句，汤姆不屑地翻了一下白眼，他没有任何值得带的东西，显而易见。“男人拉开轿车的车门，示意他上车，然后做到了驾驶位。

汤姆把胳膊支在车窗上，甚至准备开始打发漫长的车程。窗外的景物变化了，他们在升高。“你干了什么？”他的声音中暴露出无法掩饰恐惧。“你说呢？马沃罗？”反光镜中的眼睛变黑了，绿色的虹膜被血红取代。标记在灼痛。

是他。

“我再问一遍，还有什么要做的么？”尾音中夹杂的是极致的诱惑。

“烧了它。”

…………

……

“艾利，别跑了，快来吃饭。”里德尔夫人抿了一口红茶，翻看着晨报。“啧啧，看这个。”她对着一个版面皱眉，把报纸递到他丈夫的手里，“伦敦孤儿院失火，全部人丧生，真是可怕。”

里德尔先生有些粗暴地接过瞥了一眼，不耐烦地把报纸递还回去。“还好和我们没什么关系。”他继续埋头解决自己餐盘中的培根。

墙角，一个黑暗的身影被拉长。“你确定？”这是恶魔的耳语…… 奢华的庄园被火舌舔舐席卷，严冬里绚丽的红，是马沃罗见过的最美丽的光景……


End file.
